Eruri-Our Lives
by TheCrazyNinjaShipper
Summary: When Levi and Erwin met, all that there was on their minds was buisness. However, as they progress through their relationship, what will happen to the two of them? Will they find love? Find out meow!
1. Chapter 1

Eruri Fanfiction - Our lives.

A/N: Hey guys! So, this one might go on a bit… Already have six chapters written . Oops! I guess I got too bored at school, Tee Hee! Anyways, on with the ship! Erwin x Levi, Eruri, let's roll!

((TOLD FROM LEVI))

I suppose everyone thinks I like cleaning. The truth is: I don't. It's awful and boring, and awfully boring and it takes up my time that I could be using to do something more helpful… Like all the paperwork Erwin has set me. It's just as boring, but at least it's useful. Oh, right. Back to cleaning. I don't like cleaning; I hate dirt. I guess it rubs off on you when you've spent the whole 14 years of your life living in the Underground. I'm only just getting used to the amount of food they give me here.

So here I am, sat in my room near the back of the Survey Corps HQ (Which is a massive castle, I might add!), doing nothing at all. Erwin, or should I say "The commander" gave me this room a couple hours ago, after Farlan complained that I talked in my sleep. I just assumed that this was a normal thing for someone of my age to do, but apparently not, since I have complaints about it. I should be glad that I'm here and not in that Shithole gladiator arena that they call the Underground, but I'm not. I still belong to the Underground, since I'm being paid to kill that Blondie and steal those documents… His life or mine. It's a dangerous mission when you think about it, and that's why I'm _not_ thinking about it.

I check an old clock on the wall, and find that it is broken. Typical. Sighing, I stare out of the newly cleaned window (credit to me for cleaning it) and see that the moon is high in the sky. Sighing again, I pull on newly obtained pyjamas and fall to sleep.

I woke to Erwin hammering on my door, walking in without my permission, and throwing some clean clothes at my face.

"What the hell?" I growl, finding the nearest thing and throwing it at him. Underground habits die hard. Too bad the nearest thing was my jeans from the day before; Erwin laughs at they hit the wall next to him and fall to the floor.

"Angry, are we? Well, tough, get up Levi. You're training today." And with that he leaves the room.

I mumble something about not being angry, just tired, and then get dressed.

Around ten minutes later, I meet Isabel and Farlan in the main hall to group up with the other trainees. Sizing people up isn't a nice thing to do, but like I said, Underground habits die hard. I sigh at the groups of people laughing and smiling; Fame-hoggers. People who expect to go outside the wall, kill a few titans, come back unscathed and become a hero. I know better. Just then, Erwin walks onstage and begins a speech,

"Hello, trainees. I am leader of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, as you all know. Today you begin your training in the Survey Corps; we will be testing you on many things, but mainly you're ability to kill a titan. Some of you have never even sensed danger before, and some of you have come from danger," at this his eyes hover over myself, Izzy and Farlan, and then he continues. "But I know that all of you will prevail in this training. Thankyou." And with that Erwin walks offstage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It had been three months of training since I joined the Survey Corps and only three _days _until our first expedition outside the walls. I would say I'm scared like most other people, but I'm not. I just want to get those documents and return to the underground where I belong. And besides, I can't stay on the surface after this mission; I'd be killed for sure.

Two days left.

I'm thinking about the long-distance scouting formation, wondering how to get Erwin alone. Farlan told me he has the documents on him at all times, so at this point, I'll have to kill him. It's his life or mine. Just imagine that money; I could buy my way into the interior with that and live safe from everything. But is that what I really want?

One day left.

Everybody is so tense. A pin could be heard dropping, if someone was to drop a pin at that exact moment. Erwin told me to stay safe and stick close to the group; don't know why he cares. No one is talking, not even Isabel, who's a complete chatterbox.

There is a storm brewing…

Today is the day. No going back. It sounds stupid really, but I'm worried. Not for myself, but for Isabel and Farlan. They're capable of protecting themselves; I spent my whole life with them in the underground so I should know. But what if they let their guard down or… No- best not to think about it. It's raining hard outside, and the rain feels nice as it cools me down. Before I know it, we're on horseback, leaving the walls behind. I don't know why I'm so interested about what's outside the walls, but as the gate opens slowly, I'm amazed and I suddenly know why. There is green stretching out as far as I can see, the sun shining wanly through the rain, and there are trees dotted on the horizon. However, right now I can't get distracted from the task at hand. I'm going to kill that Blondie and get those document, no matter what.

We rode for hours with the rain getting harder and harder. To all our shock we found that the flares had stopped working, and a titan was approaching. I sighed, then turned to Isabel and Farlan.

"We gonna do this?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Izzy shouted, as Farlan nodded, biting his lip.

"You two, immobilize it! I'll kill it! Switch to 3DMG… Now!" I shout and Isabel slashes its ankles, Farlan gets the back of its legs, and I put a slash straight across the back of its neck. Dead.

We return to the ground, and notice that our squad leader and the other person in our squad (Lisa, was it?) Have gone on ahead already.

Farlan sighs. "What now?"

I mull it over in my mind, thinking of what could go wrong, then sigh myself.

"You guys find leader… I'm going to find Erwin."

After much arguing and squabbling, Isabel and Farlan agree, and I jump onto my horse, riding into the fog, unbeknownst to the dangers ahead.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will now be posting regularly on Mondays. If I don't post on as Monday, I probably have had a hockey match or drama rehearsals! Love ya's all, bye!**


End file.
